Wizardry Worldwide
by MacGyverMagic
Summary: A new competitor for the Daily Prophet has arrived. This new wizarding magazine has stories from all over the world. WATCH OUT! THIS CONTAINS A SPOILER FOR BOOK 4!!!


WIZARDRY WORLDWIDE

**WIZARDRY WORLDWIDE**

**ISSUE #1, 11-06-2001**

PRIZE: 5 KNUTS

We, the creators of this informative magazine, are thrilled to have you as a reader. From now on we will keep you posted on news relevant to wizardy from all over the world. Any ideas from our readers are very welcome and can be sent to us through the email addres of our Muggle contact. (Please be careful with what you tell him …) The address is[MacGyverMagic@netscape.net][1] We hope you enjoy this issue. 

THE EDITOR, MERLIN TWIG 

  
  


QUIDDITCH TO BE BANNED? 

LONDON – An amazing sight when a handful of activists protested in Diagon Alley yesterday. All sorts of jinxes and hexes were used to get their point across. The activists protested for the banning of Quidditch. In their eyes it is barbaric and far too dangerous. The leader of the group Bruno Stick said, "I can't believe we even allow our children to play it. People died during matches. It's simply unacceptable." Shoppers who were confronted with the action tried to ignore the activists, which was quite hard because of their appearance. The activists wore bright red robes referring to all blood lost by Quidditch victims. They also brought pictures of the people in question. Ministery officials didn't intervene. No official reason for this approach has been given yet, but shopkeepers have their own hunches. "Simply afraid of the racket those people could have caused together," the owner of 'Flourish and Blotts' told reporters just minutes after the action had been ended. "If I were them, I would worry more about the hardworking people here," another source revealed, "They can't destroy a tradition like Quidditch!" I'm sure this will continue to be a heated argument for some time. But how this will end will remain a mystery. 

  


**ALMOST A NEW RECORD**

AMSTERDAM – Finally Dutch Quidditch players are up to the international leagues. Over the weekend the Water Wanderers subdued the Demon Dodgers. In a game that is one of the shortest of all time, seeker Walter Water was the hero. He captured the Snitch in only 4 seconds. That's just half a second over the record set by Roderick Plumpton in 1921. This ended a game in an obvious 150 – 0. Some fans left with a sense of unease, obviously hoping they'd get more for their money. Insiders tip Walter as the seeker for the coming national team. Only time will tell were this will go… 

  


**OFFICE FIRE IN AMERICA**

NEW YORK – A minor disturbance at the American Ministery of Magic last Saturday. A fire destroyed an office leaving it in ashes in a matter of minutes. Investigators believe the young wizard that resided in the office left a magical fire unattended for too long. The result being an ashwinder* coming from the fire slithering away to a dark spot. Of course, the creature ignited in minutes. Wizards from the local Department of Magical Law Enforcement were just in time to put out the fire and find any eggs to avert further damage. An official statement has been made saying the situation is under control. Some sources say the wizard in question has been fired. This has not been confirmed yet. 

(* For any further information on the danger of ashwinders we refer you to 'Fantastic Beasts and Were to find them' by Newt Scamander) 

  


**DARK MAGIC CAUSE OF DEATH?**

LONDON – Again questions has been raised considering safety during the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone knows the latest edition of this event left the 14-year-old wizard Cedric Diggory dead and numerous other people scarred for life. Ministery officials now wonder if the age-old event should be forbidden because of the high risks. Cornelius Fudge was reluctant to speak to us, but finally agreed to a brief comment. "I deeply regret the events at Hogwarts, but they are solely the effect of dark magic. Every possible safety measure has been taken to assure the safety of any future champions." To find out what happened during the brief time Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory disappeared during the Tournament we tried to talk to the famous boy who defeated the he-who-must-not-be-named. Some people seem to blame the young wonder for Diggory's death. Unfortunately he wasn't available for comments as were his closest friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and personal friend of Harry, did not say anything to reveal their location either. He said that he preferred their privacy above anything else. More news as it comes. 

  


**NEW CREATURE**

NAIROBI – Wizards all over the world have reacted in delight to the find of a new breed of magical creature by the famous magizoologist Peter Horntail. He found the creature by accident when he was walking home after a day of studying. When he followed a strange noise he heard, he found the creature he calls a Herbapiscis. Of what he observed he was able to make enough conclusions for an in depth profile. It seems to be a nocturnal creature that lives on low plants. It has some very odd features including ability to levitate in midair without any need for outside resources. The creature resembles a blue fish of about 5 inches with a black horn on its tail. So far there has been no evidence to assume it's dangerous. "It feels great to make such a discovery," Horntail told us, "This will change the literature, with this proof Scamander will have to include the herbapiscis in a new print of 'Fantastic Beasts and Were to find them'." Horntail's find will be published in 'Magizoology Monthly' next month.   


  


**STORM STALLS OWLS**

MONTREAL – A storm over the Atlantic Ocean caught several owls by surprise last night. A local family of wizards saw it happen and set out to sea to safe the animals. They have decided to look after the owls until they are well enough to continue their journey. This may cause some owls between Canada and Europe to be severely delayed. The Ministery of Magic in Canada is already trying to get substitutes. 

   [1]: mailto:MacGyverMagic@netscape.net



End file.
